


Comment Attraper (Mal) un Criminel

by alsidia



Series: Ninja VS Aliens - Francais [3]
Category: Naruto, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Gen, Grumpy Old Men, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsidia/pseuds/alsidia
Summary: Le plus petit frère apparaît et il veut des bonbons! Tarb aura qu’il veut avec l’aide de Sardon et Dren mais les ninjas essayerons d’arrêter
Series: Ninja VS Aliens - Francais [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905778





	Comment Attraper (Mal) un Criminel

Un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et yeux heureux orange saute dans un moins petit château. Mais pourquoi ?  
« Sucre ! Sucre ! Plus sucre ! » il rit. Son frère avec des cheveux verts, un peu agacé, dit « Combien de fois dois-je le dire ? Tu ne peux pas manger ce poison ! Sérieusement, Tarb ! »  
C’est donc ça !  
Sardon, le plus vieux, leur regarde. Il aime les bonbons et chocolat aussi… seulement un peu ! – pourtant il sait que Tarb sautera beaucoup plus s’ils vont…  
Il décide d’aller au village pour obtenir des choses sucrées. Dren n’est pas heureux mais il prend ses épées malgré lui.

« …ito ! Obito ! Es-tu prêt à aller ? »  
‘Cette voix… c’est la voix de Rin ?’ Obito pense endormi.  
« Je devrais voir s’il est réveillé. Si je connais Obito, on va être très tard. »

Obito saute du lit, dit sa copine qu’il ne sera pas long et il se prépare pour la journée. Elle quitte sans lui. Quand il réalise cela, être optimiste, il prend l’opportunité d’acheter des chocolat pour Rin. Cependant, il n’y plus de confiserie avec beaucoup de chocolat à proximité ! ‘C’est bizarre’ il pense et continue à courir, mais quand il écoute le mot ‘chocolat’ il arrête.

Il y a un vieillard dans la rue et il hurle furieusement « Comment pourriez-vous ! Comment pourriez-vous, voleurs de dessert ! » Obito recommence à courir – il doit les trouver rapidement ou tout le chocolat sera mangé !

Pendant ce temps l’équipe d’Obito (Kakashi, Rin et leur professeur Minato) attendent impatiemment. « Je crois que ce serait une bonne idée de cacher dans les arbres. » Puis il dit vite « Pour notre formation. »  
« Et on peut faire peur à Obito quand il arrive ! » C’est pourquoi Kakashi aime Rin le plus – ils pensent les mêmes choses. Minato rit avant de sauter dans les arbres avec ses élèves.

Quand il arrive finalement, Obito court loin de lentement. Il a voulu partir par la porte sud du village mais a oublié quelque chose d’assez important – le sud du village est ou son équipe s’entraîne ! Donc Obito crie et tombe quand les autres sautent devant lui. Il entend Rin dire « Victoire ! » et Kakashi dit « Encore en retard (comme toujours) » et Obito a une fantastique idée.  
« On ne peut pas s’entraîner aujourd’hui car quelque chose de vraiment terrible a survenu. » Son équipe devient intéressé. « Comme les bons ninja que nous sommes on doit aider les gens. » Ils sont plus intéressés mais un peu agacé. « Beaucoup de confiseries n’ont pas de desserts puisqu’il y a des voleurs de dessert dans notre village ! Prof Minato, aidera-on ? » Obito demande sérieusement. Minato et Rin sourient en réponse. Obito entend Kakashi dire « S’ils sont dans le village, pourquoi allais-tu à la porte ? » et feint qu’il n’a pas. Bon travail, Obito, bon travail !  
L’équipe court chez Obito.

Obito revoit le vieillard qui ne hurler plus mais il est en colère. Minato le voit aussi et demande s’il voudrait leur aide. « Je travaille dans cette confiserie. Il y a seulement trois confiseries dans le village où les voleurs n’ont pas été. Si vous n’aidez pas de protéger mon magasin je parlerai avec votre chef et il n’y aura pas de choses sucrées pour vous ! » Minato sourit et dit que son équipe veulent aider (même si le vieillard était très impoli).

« Sardon, où allons-nous ? » Dren demande. Normalement ils vont à la porte nord du village mais cette fois Sardon veut aller au sud. Tarb continue à sauter. Le plus vieux dit « Je crois que les ninjas essayeraient de protéger les confiseries où nous allons normalement de nous, donc je dois aller autre part. » Son frère sourit et dit « Bien sûr ! Tu seulement ! »  
« J’ai dit ‘on’ ! »  
« Non, tu as dit ‘je’ ! »  
« Non ! »  
« Oui, non. »  
Les deux continuent à voler au village. Ils ont oublié le plus petit…

L’équipe d’Obito attentent dans la confiserie. Rin croit que les voleurs ne vont pas venir et examine le magasin. Obito dort mais Minato est alerte. Kakashi pense qu’ils ont oublié quelque chose…

C’est le matin et Rin était vrai – les voleurs de dessert ne sont pas venus. Cependant, quand le vieillard arrive il crie « Mon magasin ! Vous êtes décevants ! Au lieu de protéger mes confiseries, vous avez permis au chocolat d’être pris ! » Les ninjas ne peuvent pas comprendre. Ils ont protégé la confiserie après tout. « Mes confiseries ? Il y a plus ? » Kakashi demande, très agacé. Obito pense qu’il entend ‘si ce n’est pas bien payé…’ et ‘…beaucoup de l’argent’.

« Bien sûr ! Je suis le chef de toutes les confiseries. L’autre magasin est près de nous – regarder mes desserts ou je ne vous les donnerai jamais. » Minato essaye de sourire et redit que son équipe veulent aider (Sourire est difficile, il trouve). Ils sont heureux maintenant, seulement parce qu’ils peuvent dormir.

C’est très bruyant dans le château. Sardon et Dren ont trouvé le garçon aux cheveux bruns et maintenant il veut que son frère aux yeux jaune mange le sucre. « Sardon ! Peux-tu m’aider !? Et arrête de manger ce poison ! »

Les ninjas arrivent et cachent près de la confiserie. Ils attendent longtemps mais c’est tellement ennuyeux. Après un peu plus de temps, ils commencent à discuter pour rester éveillés. Obito s’endort quand même. Le vieillard est plus heureux cette fois mais – pour plus de sûreté – il veut que l’équipe protéger ses confiseries encore fois. Minato est trop fatigue pour sourire ou répondre mais quand Obito entend ‘récompense’ il dit « On fera ! » au lieu.

C’est la troisième nuit. Cette fois Obito et Minato restent au premier magasin et Rin et Kakashi vont à l’autre magasin. L’équipe de Rin décident de rester ensemble et cacher près de la porte. Cependant, à l’abri d’obscurité, quelqu’un les attaque ! Ils sont surpris mais courent dans le bâtiment quand le voleur essaye d’attaquer encore. Ils sont plus surpris quand ils voient que le voleur est le garçon qu’ils ont attaqué à la bibliothèque et donc ils ne voient pas l’autre garçon traverser la pièce et prendre beaucoup de bonbons.

L’épée frappe les épées quand finalement Kakashi commence à combattre. Rin va dehors pendant que l’équipe d’Obito courent là. Minato aide Rin à chercher l’autre voleur a l’extérieur de la confiserie mais Obito voit le petit garçon avec trop de bonbons et marche vers lui. « Je prendrai ça, » il dit avant il prend tous les bonbons. Pourtant le garçon commence à crier bruyamment et l’Obito surpris tombe. En colère, le voleur plus âgé vainc Kakashi rapidement et puis court vers le plus petit. Minato et Rin arrivent un peu fatigués. Voir un enfant qui pleure rend Minato triste, donc sans penser il dit « Vous ne pouvez jamais venir ici encore. » Il leur donne les bonbons et il les conduit à la porte nord.

(La semaine prochaine Dren et Tarb ‘visitent’ le premier magasin. Le village n’a plus de choses sucrées et Minato se cacher de ses étudiants après ca.)

Dans le château Sardon s’est effondré car il a mangé trop de desserts. « Sérieusement, combien de fois dois-je le dire ? Sucre est poison ! »

**Author's Note:**

> C’est l’histoire finale que j’ai écrit dans l’école. J’ai trouvé des plans pour plus d’histoires avec plus de personnages donc je pourrais l’écrire si vous voudrez. Je pense que mon français est un peu rouillé mais je ferai de mon mieux quand ça arrive!


End file.
